


Surface Tension (Podfic)

by auroreanrave



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry retreats to Merlin's Cornwall citadel to meet a contact, and instead meets the young god of his depraved dreams.</p><p>(The podfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surface Tension (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surface Tension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878323) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> Hey guys! Saucery released this fic a couple of weeks ago and it was so ridiculously brilliant and hot and a million other wonderful things, I had to do a podfic of it. I hope I do it justice, despite the odd vocal hiccup.

Podfic of 'Surface Tension' by Saucery

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/jjqxd/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BSurface%2BTension%2B-%2BSaucery.mp3) (20.24MBs)

 **Length** : 20:06


End file.
